


Under the Stars

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had lived for so very long without her, but once he found her he didn't want to let her go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Stars

 He loved every curve of her body—the way her hips would sway when she walked, the way she pursed her lips when she knew she was caught in a dead end, the way her hair fell over her shoulders, and the way she’d intertwine her fingers with his. He had lived for so long, so very long, without her…yet when he found her he didn’t want to let her go. She was too precious, like one of the talismans that she made a habit of stealing.

            The first time he touched her was when he raised her from Hell. He gripped her around her waist and looked deep into her eyes as if to show her that it was all right. She was going to be fine—safe. Her skin was hot like the fire that surrounded her, even when he pulled her out of the plastic bag behind the Erie. But, when she was on Earth… it was no longer rough and scarred, save for the handprints on her hips, but smooth and supple and scented like fine French perfume.

            The first time he kissed her, it was under a full moon on the deck of his house. It was summer, and the air was cooling after a hot and sticky day. She was wearing a dress and the wind blew her hair off her shoulders revealing her tanned skin, the skin he just wanted to touch. “Can we try something, Bela?” Balthazar asked, as he cupped her cheek in his hand. She nodded slowly and shut her eyes as he brought his lips to hers. Warm and angelic, his kisses were soft and tender. It was the start of something, the start of something beautiful.

            When they made love for the first time, it was nearly fall. That brink of summer and autumn where days would flip back and forth between hot Indian summers and chilly days where you could see your breath brought a new set of challenges. Castiel, Balthazar’s brother, had found him in hiding, and the slurry of emotions drew the two closer… Thief and angel, neither common. He laid her down gently, kissed every inch of skin and left lovemarks in his wake before asking permission to enter her.

That was the first night that she said “I love you.” To anyone.

            When he lost her, it was for the first and last time. Raphael had tracked them down, found their hiding spot and held her with his blade pressed to her neck. As always, she cracked rude retorts at her captor, even when he sliced into her skin every which way. She tried so hard to stay strong, to keep from screaming to let Balthazar know that she was okay… but he could see right through her as the archangel drained his beloved. Just before she bled out, Raphael left, and the girl dropped into Balthazar’s arms. “I’m sorry. Keep fighting without me, Love. I’m at peace…” And her head dropped to the side—the angel could no longer feel her heart beating under his fingertips, no longer see the fight in her eyes.

She was gone, and no matter how hard he tried, his Grace would not allow him to bring her back.

            “I’ll see you soon, Love. I’ll miss you so much.”


End file.
